03 maja 1989
Program 1 8.35 „Domator" - Nasza poczta - Szkoła dla rodziców: zabawy w trzecim roku życia 8.50 „Domowe przedszkole" 9.15 Dt - wiadomości 9.25 „Łabędzi śpiew" - film fab. prod. węgierskiej 11.05 Transmisja z uroczystości z okazji 198 rocznicy uchwalenia Konstytucji 3 Maja 12.30 „Domator" - Przyjemne z pożytecznym 13.30 TTR - Fizyka. sem. II - Zmiany stanu skupienia 14.00 TTR - Biologia, sem. II - Mięczaki 15.30 NURT - Aktualne problemy oświatowe - rekrutacja do szkól wyższych 16.10 Program dnia Dt - wiadomości 16.15 Losowanie Express i Super Lotka 16.25 „Scena tdc" - rep. 16.50 „Cojak" - teleturniej dla dzieci 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Spojrzenia" - "Polacy w Grodnie" oraz relacja z wizyty sekretarza KC PZPR M. Stępnia w Grodnie - prog. publ. 17.55 Telewizyjny informator wydawniczy 18.10 „Mazurek Dąbrowskiego" - film dok. 18.50 Dobranoc „Plastusiowy pamiętnik" 19.00 „Lodowy wulkan" - rep. 19.30 Dziennik 20.05 „Z soboty na poniedziałek" - film fab. prod.polskiej, reż. Marek Walaszek, wyk.: Marzena Trybała, Krzysztof Kołbasiuk, Jacek Skiba, Wiesław Drzewicz 21.00 „Kto, jak, kiedy, dlaczego?" 21.10 Konferencja prasowa rzecznika rządu 21.25 „Raport" 21.55 „Wielki statysta" (2) - dokument Fabularyzowany o Hugo Kołłątaju 22.55 DT - echa dnia 23.15 Język rosyjski (27) Program 2 16.55 Język rosyjski (27) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 "U lekarzy" - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Telerama 18.30 „Szlakami króla Stasia" - film dok. 19.30 „Dom roga" - rep. 20.00 „Nie tylko muzyka" - „Wieczór w operze" 21.00 „Mój teatr" - portret aktorki Ireny Jun 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „07 zgłoś się" (7) - Skok śmierci" - serial kryminalny 22.55 „Telewizja nocą" 23.40 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.30 The Flintstones Bedrock Hillbillies 6.55 Weather 7.00 Breakfast Time 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy! 10.00 News Weather followed by Dr Kildare A Quick Look at Glory 2 10.25 Playbus The Dot Stop 10.50 Stoppit and Tldyup Say Please and Say Thankyou ® 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by Dallas Curiosity Killed the Cat 12.50 The Travel Show Traveller Lugano 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Discovering Animals 14.15 Knots Landing A Price to Pay 15.05 Now Get Out of That 15.40 Cartoons 15.50 Corners Is there a pole at the North Pole? 16.05 Mysterious Cities of Gold 9 16.35 Take Two 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Dead Entry File 2 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather JOHN KETTLEY 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.40 Here to Stay The Prophet Motive 20.10 Dallas The Serpent's Tooth 21.00 A Party Political Broadcast by the Labour Party 21.05 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.35 Thatcher's Children 22.55 Sportsnight European Football World Boxing Preview 0.00 Weather 0.05 Closedown BBC2 6.55 Open University Health Visiting and the Family 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.45 Daytime on Two 9.45 Economics: a Question of Choice Workers or Machines (e) 10.05 You and Me 10.20 Science Workshop Levers (A) 10.40 Textile Studies Fashion Makers 11.00 Words and Pictures Tomorrow 11.15 English Time What Happened Then? 11.35 The Geography Programme River Landscape 11.55 A-level German 3: Gabriele Stiegler 12.15 Big Top Science Water 12.35 Lifeschool Going to Work Working Together 13.00 Business Matters 1992 is Too Late 13.25 Green Claws 13.40 Zig Zag The Greeks Women and Children 14.00 News Weather followed by Storytime The Four Friends 14.15 Songs of Praise 14.50 Holiday Outings An Israeli Kibbutz 15.00 News Weather followed by Wild World Kopje A Rock for All Seasons 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 A Summer Journey 4: Crossing and Docking 16.30 Tango Tango One Three 17.00 Country File 17.25 The Travel Show Traveller Bodrum 17.30 Gardeners' World from Barnsdale 18.00 II DEF Buck Rogers in the 25th Century A Dre of Jennifer 18.45 Rapido 19.15 Rough Guide to Europe Milan - Update Magenta De Vine and Sankha Guha 20.10 Timewatch Playing with History British and Guaranteed A Batchelor's Delight 21.00 M*A*S*H in Mail Call Three 21.25 Shalom Salaam 22.25 A Party Political Broadcast 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.00 The Trouble with Science 0.25 Open Forum: News - Views